This invention relates generally to a cervical collar device to partially immobilize the head and neck of a patient while allowing comfortable extended wear. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved cervical collar assembly which allows comfortable extended wear while partially immobilizing the head and neck of a patient.
The cervical collar device or assembly is constructed and arranged to limit movement of the neck and head to treat neck pain and/or instability due to injury. The cervical collar device supports parts of the head and holds the head and neck in a fixed position by limiting flexion, extension, rotation and lateral movement of the head.
The cervical collar is formed of a stiff, semi-rigid plastic material comprising a front and back portion to form a shell collar structure. The front and back portions are joined and secured by hook and loop fasteners. The front portion provides an adjustable chin support that allows the flexion angle to be adjusted to fit a variety of patients or to meet a physician""s requirements. The front portion has side mandible controls included on the main body of the front portion to reduce lateral movement of the patient""s head.
Prior art cervical collar devices have relied primarily on chin support structures to control lateral movement of the head. However, the mandible controls of the present invention aid in reducing the feeling of the chin being constricted or giving the user a trapped feeling when wearing the cervical collar device of the invention. The back portion of the shell structure is of a two piece construction which provides an occipital support, which supports and contours to the patient""s head and neck, and which is attached to the main body of the back portion. The occipital support is constructed of a rigid plastic material and has a predetermined shape which mimics a human hand holding the back of the head using the thumb and forefinger. For example, the occipital support may have a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d or triangular shape. The upper portion of the back piece xe2x80x9ccradlesxe2x80x9d the occipital region, restricting movement in all three planes. The occipital support is designed to equally distribute the weight of the head thereon. The shell structure of the collar device also has the slot patterns in both the front and back portions. These slots provide a device which allows greater conformity to the patient""s head and neck. These slots also reduce weight and provide air circulation through the device to produce a more breathable collar for extended wear.
The cervical collar device has a structural configuration to disperse and cushion the weight of the device and the resultant head and neck forces of the patient on the device. It has been found that a concentrated pressure over time to the patient""s body can result in skin breakdown, i.e., ulcerated skin. Thus, the bottoms of the front and back portions of the shell structure have a generally flat and rounded configuration to spread the weight across the sternum or chest areas. Further, edges of specified areas of the front and back portions may be provided with soft gasket members to further cushion the device against the patient""s body. The structural configuration of the cervical collar device has a structure to provide a stable device which minimizes pressure points and which is provided with cushioned gasket members.
The collar device is anatomically designed in multiple sizes to accommodate the physiology of various neck and head configurations and sizes. An object of the present invention is to provide a cervical collar assembly that provides conforming support to the head and neck while also providing patient comfort over extended periods of time.
In summary, the invention provides an adjustable structure having a xe2x80x9chook and catchxe2x80x9d chin support system, an occipital support system that contours to the natural shape of the patient""s head, slots and slot patterns allowing for a more adjustable and breathable collar, and mandible control tabs to restrict lateral and rotational movement of a patient""s head.